The present invention relates to a pump inking unit. The pump inking unit includes a movable ink supply unit which is movable and has at least two ink pumps.
An inking unit for a multi-color rotary printing press is known from Swiss Patent 392 565. For dispensing ink into the inlet wedge between two distributing rollers, ink nozzles are respectively charged by a plurality of pumps from an ink reservoir which has the width of a printing plate and which is located in the interior of the press.
DE 42 42 493 A1 describes a refilling station for filling a multi-path reservoir.
Swiss patent 532 429 discloses an inking unit with a nozzle for applying ink to a roller. The nozzle is connected with a reservoir which can be charged with compressed air.
The object of the present invention is directed to creating a pump inking unit.
In accordance with the present invention, this object is attained by providing a pump inking unit that includes an ink supply strip which can be placed against an ink roller. This ink supply strip is connected to at least two ink pumps. A movable ink supply unit with at least one ink reservoir is connected to the ink pumps. Ink in the ink reservoir is pressurized by a gaseous medium.
The advantages which can be achieved by the present invention primarily lie in that a rapid change of the printing ink color is possible without it being necessary to remove residue of the ink used up to that time, or to use it up by printing. The generation of waste printed material is reduced.